


Blair's Sister

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, M/M, Series: Gate of a Million star, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair learns about his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Sister

## Blair's Sister

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

They belong to Petfly. 

Rating G 

* * *

Gate of a Million Stars. Part 1  
By Bluerose 

'Mom you're looking great. New man in your life" Blair asks hugging Naomi. . 

"No sweetie. We need to talk about my past. I've kept a few things from you. that you should know about." 

"Sure Mom. would you like some tea while we talk?" wondering what she is going to say. 

"Yes, thank you Blair." sitting down at the kitchen table. "You know I left home when I was 17. What you don't know is the reason why I left home. When I was 16 I got pregnant. My parents were not very supportive of me. They gave me an ultimatium give the baby up for adoption when it was born or leave. I had a daughter which I gave up for adoption when she was born. I was heart broken. I had wanted her so badly some one to love and care for. I put up with my parents disapproval for about three monthes before I left home." 

Blair sets the tea things on the table. "Do you want me to help you find her?" 

"She's found me. We have completed the blood tests and she is my daughter. Would you like to meet her?" Naomi asks 

"I'd love to meet her is she in town? What's her name? What does she do for a living ? Does she have any children?" Blair asks excited. 

"No children, Enaged to be Married., Captain in the Air Force,. Her name is Gretchen, but every one calls her Spooky. Why I don't know. She is stationed in Colorado. can make it this weekend if you want to meet her otherwise I'll be going there." smiling. 

"This weekend is good I can be free. I want to meet her. Do you know what she does for the Air Force?" 

"She wouldn't talk about her career, except to say she is a pilot and owns her own plane." 

'Wow I real like to meet her. Do you have her phone number?' 

'No phone number, but I have an E-mail address for her." handing a slip of paper to Blair. "How are you and Jim getting along these days?" 

"That's going to have to wait until Jim gets home. You are staying here aren't you?" 

"I'm still welcomed here?" uncertain of her welcome in the loft. 

"Always Mom. Jim will tell you himself when he gets home." 

"Where is he? At work?" 

"Has court today. I go tomorrow. It's a real messy case with luck it will be over by Friday. Can't talk about until I give my testimony." anticipating the question Naomi will ask. 

"All right Sweetie, I will leave well enough alone." grasping Blairs hands and giving them a squeeze. 

"Thanks Mom." 

That evening when Jim gets home. "What's the occasion Chief?" Noticing Blair has cooked up a something special. 

"Naomi is in town and visiting. She had some news to tell me. Seems I have a sister now. Second Court had to be lousy and you deserve a little pampering after today." pulling Jim into a hug, kissing him softly in welcome. "Third I haven't told her about us yet. Like we agreed on, in person and together." 

"I was hoping for a quiet night Easterling, ran me over the coals a few times in the cross examination. I don't think I can deal with a crying baby tonight." 

Blair chuckles. "My sister is older than I am by about two years. She wont be here until the weekend and Naomi is staying at a hotel this time around she isn't sure of her welcome." kissing Jim again before handing him a beer. "Go change Naomi will be here in about thirty minutes." 

"Damn not enough time." nuzzling Blair's neck 

"I promise to keep it short Jim." pushing Jim away "Go change!" 

Jim steals one more kiss and goes upstairs to change out of his suit. 

There is a knock on the door Jim answers it as he see Blair with his hands full. Naomi stands in the doorway. "Naomi, it's good to see you." enveloping her in a hug. Startling her. 

"It's good to see you to Jim. How are you doing these days?" unsure of what to say. 

"I'm happy, in love, everything is right with the world except the case I'm in Court on. What could be better." Jim has a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Who is she?" Naomi ask thinking she is on safe ground. 

Blair moves over to Jim having finished setting the table with dinner. He hands Naomi a glass of wine, steering her over to the couch "Mom." taking a deep breath "Jim and I are lovers." 

"This is new. How did it come about?" 

"Stake out of all places. We where looking for a stalker that hit the local lovers lane. It started out as a fake kiss and became so much more." Jim relives the memory 

"Hey don't zone on the memory." teases Blair "there's more where that came from." 

Naomi looks first at Blair then at Jim there is a light that connects them. "I'll need to meditate to process this change." reaching out to bring both into a hug. "I wish you every happiness." 

"That was easier then telling your Dad and Stephen." Blair breath's a sigh of relief. 

"I take it, they didn't take the news well." Naomi asks. 

"My Dad isn't speaking to me and Stephen is processing." Shrugs Jim. Naomi gives him another hug. 

"I just need to get used to the idea. Though I don't know how Spooky will take the news." 

"Spooky?" Jim look's puzzled. 

"My sister, Jim we are meeting her this weekend. She's flying in from Colorado." 

"Oh yeah. Why did you name her Spooky, Naomi." 

"I didn't it's a nickname that stuck.. Her real one is Gretchen and that was given to her by her adoptive parents." 

"I'd like to here the story behind how she got it. Did she tell you?" Blair asks. 

"No, Her Flight is getting in 3:30 Friday afternoon." 

"Naomi what is her last Name?" Jim asks curious 

"Daniels, Why?" 

"I wonder if it is the same person. The reason why a rescue mission was mounted to find me was a series of satellite photo's. They would have been filed away just glanced at except that an Air Force Lieutenant by the name of Spooky Daniels insisted on taking a closer look at them. I did a little checking up on it when I got back. I couldn't find Lt. Daniels. Reassigned. to some place else." 

"We'll find out this weekend." Blair says with a grin. 

"Do you see her?" asks Blair. 

"I don't know what she looks like Chief and it's not even 3:30 yet she may not be here." 

"5 foot 3 inches. Long red hair. She said she would be wering a long blue dress." Naomi says. "She e-mailed me this morning." 

Blair begins pacing in the waiting area. At 3:45 a woman in a long blue dress enters the building. "Naomi you made it." walking over to Naomi. 

Studying his new sister-in-law Jim notes her resemblance to Naomi the only difference is the hair is redder and falls to her waist. Side by side they could be mistaken for sisters. 

"Spooky, this is your brother Blair and his partner Jim Ellison." Naomi introduces them. 

Spooky turns to face them "Ellison, Peru, '89, I think.. Cover of every major news magazine when you got back." 

"Where you the one to find me on those Satellite photo's." Jim asks. 

"Officially no." Shrugging. 

"Unofficially thank you." hugging her. 

"You're welcome. So what do you do for a living these days?" 

"I'm a cop so is Jim." Blair explains "What exactly do you do for the Air Force?" 

"Air Force Pilot among other things. Currently I am involved in First Contact Studies." hugging Blair. 

"Excuse me First Contact Studies?" asks Naomi. "What is that?" 

"What we will do and say if we ever run into Aliens from anther world." Spooky explains. 

"You're joking right?" ask Blair who isn't believing what he is hearing. 

"No." Spooky grins 

"So what do you do?" 

"I'm one of the linguists on the team." Spooky says "That's all I can say on the matter." 

"Why is that?" Naomi asks. 

"The information is sensitive for the most part. Wrong presentation would be a media disaster. Since all of this is purely theoretical. We wont know if it works until we actually meet an Alien Species" 

"I hear you." Grins Naomi. "How long can you stay? Your e-mail didn't say." 

"I've a week to myself. Daniel is on a fact finding mission and isn't around." 

"Daniel in the Air Force as well?" Blair asks. 

"No, He's an archaeologist and a Linguist like myself. Jack calls us the mini UN Between us, we speak 58 languages." grins Spooky 

"Wow, What's an archaeologist doing working for the Air Force?" 

"Translating old stellar maps for the astronomers, There is enough evidence to suggest that we have been visited in the past by Aliens so we are trying to see if we can back track them from historical records as to where they came from. Jack is real good at that." 

"Who is Jack?" 

"Col. Jack O'Neill my boss." 

"Naomi said you where a Pilot as well. What do you fly?" Jim asks. 

"F-18 Eagles" Spooky replies. 

Fighter Pilot I'm impressed."Jim grins. 

"It earned me Shuttle qualification." 

"You can fly the Space Shuttle?" asks a dumb founded Blair. 

"I'm qualified to fly it. I'm not on the current Rotation though." 

"Meaning?" asks Naomi. "I don't speak Military." 

"Meaning while I can fly the shuttle. All the slots for Pilot are taken and I don't have a secondary skill to fall back on to be a mission specialist. Right now you need at least one other discipline to get a spot on the active roster. Pilots are a dime a dozen. I don't have the hard science secondary skills needed.. When the space station is up and running then my linguistics background will help." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
